(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated banking systems.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, banking establishments have been adopting "continuous cash" systems which can remain in operation not only during the time the bank is open but also during the hours of night. At the present time, there is also considerable development in so-called "automated counters" defined by computer terminals which are capable of carrying out the major part of banking transations and which operate on a 24-hour basis, the counters being installed in a location which is accessible to customers who wish to take advantage of these services. For access, the customer generally has at his disposal a special identity card issued by the bank.
Automated counters are in particular designed for the despositing and withdrawal of cash. With these systems, there is a risk of robbery in that, under compulsion, a customer may be forced to enter the location and withdraw cash from the automatic facility. Thus, by following a customer, a criminal can carry out actual robberies.